Doctor Eggman's inside story
'''Doctor Eggman's inside story '''is a new sonic the hedgehog story game and the 1st game in the sonic's most embarrassing moments series.this game is inspired by Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story posted by Nintendo Plot sonic heard on the news that the rainbow arena that he stooped eggman from caching it on fire not to long ago had caught fire that night.the case of the fire was unknown but many people believe it was multi wiring������.Doctor Eggman was shocked and also busted a gut(again��)and had a very stupid idea.he shrunk sonic and his friends and ate them.sonic was flung down into the depths of Doctor Eggman's stomach where he must escape to save the day again trivia # this game has cringe # as the 1st game of the sonic's most embarrassing moments series alot of embarrassing things happen to sonic in this game # this is the 1st sonic game to have eggman's name in it # there are 3 new characters list below Spice the fox Seabreze the fox Nutmeg the fox other links Chareters from Doctor Eggman's inside story Doctor Eggman's inside story/voices(coming soon) opining theme note this song is salvaged by i beleave nathen wants to battle the actual song 1 It's been years Since I've seen a face 'round here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home You always choose to stay Spend your nights keeping me away You think you stand a chance to last Against the ghosts of your past? 2 It's been years Since I've seen a face 'round here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home Should have left me to decay Finding me was your worst mistake And now I've found my new obsession Now it's just you and me! Chorus You turn away, I'll be right beside you You cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night, but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck, picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending, you won't last the night 3 I hear you breathing in your room Now don't you panic, it'll all be over soon Then you can play your little games all day You'll never be free You block me out all you want But I hear the sound The echo of a hello I'll come back around Chorus You turn away, I'll be right beside you You cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night, but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck, picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending, you won't last the night Bridge No happy ending Will ever find you All of these ghosts, they're from deep inside you No happy ending (No happy ending) Will ever find you (Ever) All of these ghosts, they're from deep inside you (And all of these ghosts are from deep inside you) Chorus You turn away, I'll be right beside you You cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night, but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck, picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending, you won't last the night (You won't last the night) game verson {verse 1} It's been years Since I've seen a face 'round here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home You always choose to stay Spend your nights keeping me away You think you stand a chance to last Against the ghosts of your past? {verse 2} It's been years Since I've seen a face 'round here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home Should have left me to decay Finding me was your worst mistake And now I've found my new obsession Now it's just you and me! Chorus You turn away, I'll be right beside you You cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night, but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck, picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending, you won't last the night (you won't last the night) link salvaged gallery more comming soon Category:Sonic Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games